


Souvenirs

by Sashataakheru



Series: Taskmaster Advent Calendar 2020 [11]
Category: Taskmaster (UK TV) RPF
Genre: Fluff, Love Notes, M/M, Poetry, Romantic Poetry, Taskmaster Advent Calendar, soft Greg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:34:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28152435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashataakheru/pseuds/Sashataakheru
Summary: Dec 15: Love NotesGreg finds another use for his cards after the show by using them to send Alex little love notes.
Relationships: Greg Davies/Alex Horne
Series: Taskmaster Advent Calendar 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035561
Kudos: 7





	Souvenirs

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt, 'love notes', for the Taskmaster Advent Calendar 2020. [Table and fills are here.](https://3evilmuses.dreamwidth.org/85718.html)

Alex remembered  
every episode  
from the card  
that Greg left  
under his door  
with his notes   
still scribbled  
that he understood  
the marginalia  
to the love note  
that he left  
written boldly  
in red marker  
just for his eyes  
sometimes short  
sometimes not  
depending  
on how much  
the cards had  
already been  
written on  
doodled on  
sometimes with  
little asides  
just for Alex  
written during  
the show  
memories of  
episodes  
spent at his side  
and the love  
that his master  
professed  
on these cards  
little notes  
just for him  
that he kept  
in a box  
unobtrusive  
souvenirs  
leftovers from  
recordings that  
he didn't dare  
throw away  
or so he would say  
so they would be  
left alone  
for Alex to  
look at   
to read through  
late at night  
when the house  
was asleep  
when he sat  
in the lounge  
with his master's  
love  
written out  
in red  
nothing precious  
but priceless  
to him


End file.
